Various designs for bicycle pedals exist to ensure the feet of a rider stay intact with the pedal. For example, some designs may include toe straps that may better allow the shoe of a rider to attach to the pedal. In another example, a pedal design may allow a shoe or cleat that is attached to the bottom of a shoe to be engaged by the pedal. Such designs may allow the motion of the shoe, moving up and down, to be more effectively translated to the pedal while keeping the feet of the rider in contact with the pedal.